icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120513163324/@comment-3553219-20120515032533
Sam was clearly joking about the still in love with me stuff. She wasn't really claiming that is why he was acting that way. And she stopped joking around when he was fired. Even if she wasn't joking Freddie was trying to get her demoted so she had to say something to save her job. But she was joking. Sales/retail is putting on a show and making people trust you. A thing Sam does every single week and Freddie struggles with (iBalls). It is basically a legal con game. Convincing people they want what you have. And Sam is a con artist. It isn't at all unrealistic that she would connect with customers and be good at sales. It is perfect for her. She connects with viewers every single week on the webshow. That is literally what she does in life. It is her skill. I have friends who work for Apple. Some people are smart about what they want. Some people really do just want the cutest thing. There is a reason Apple spends so much time on how their products look, you know. How in the world did Sam "ruin" Freddie's job? How is she evil? Seriously? She didn't even ASK for a job. It isn't even like she sought out the job to make him miserable. And then she just sold computers without even interacting with him very much, at all. Sam didn't do anything wrong to Freddie this episode. She got a job. She was good at it. She was mildly snide and used a falsetto mocking voice twice. That is it. That is all she did to him in that store. In contrast, Freddie threw her *criminal record* out there to a stranger twice and tried to get her fired even though she had done nothing to deserve getting fired. Why is it ok for Freddie to get Sam fired, again? And, yet, somehow SAM is the one who is to blame? She is "abusing" him by getting a job? How does that make sense? He screamed at his boss in front of customers. And he got fired. As anyone who screamed at their boss would do. And, no, he wasn't "made useless" at a job. There were a lot of other sales people besides Freddie and Sam there. Those places have many people on a shift at the same time. She didn't replace him. If he just did his job and didn't pout and act like a brat because someone else got to play in the sandbox there would be plenty of sales to go around. I think your point here that pointing out her sales made him look bad in comparison. I would point out that this was after Freddie said she had a prison record and basically that she should be fired. So, she had to defend her sales record at that point and had every right to. Freddie started it. And it was NOT the perfect job for Freddie. The perfect job for Freddie would be what Carly's love interest did: the Genius Bar. Fixing computers. Freddie has time and again shown he can be awkward with people interaction which is all sales is. Being in sales is all wrong for Freddie in every way. Doesn't matter if he is selling computers or fruit. It isn't right fit, which was shown by him snapping at the customer who just wanted ear buds before Sam even entered the store. But if it was his perfect job he shouldn't have screwed up so badly. His fault. Freddie needs to grow up. End of story. Life is tough. There will always be co-workers you don't like. People you don't think deserve promotions. You suck it up, act like a man, and don't SCREAM at your boss in front of customers. The idea that Sam was in the wrong here is just absurd. Sam has done bad stuff to Freddie. This is not an example of that. Here Freddie got himself fired. If people want to argue that is OK for Freddie to be such a jerk to Sam here because of how she behaved in the past. Then I will say OK. You are completely right. Turnabout is fair play. If you want to say Sam was evil and got Freddie fired or "ruined" his job, I have to say you didn't watch the episode. Because that didn't happen. Sam existed in the same space Freddie existed. As a natural performer she naturally was better at sales. He completely overreacted to these things.